General Hospital
General Hospital debuted April 1, 1963. It is currently the longest running soap opera still being broadcast on television. Contract Cast as of 04/22/2013 (per ABC end credits) Recurring Cast *Ian Buchanan as Duke Lavery *Leslie Charleson as Monica Quartermaine *Jason David as Aiden Spencer U/5 *Sonya Eddy as Epiphany Johnson *Carolyn Hennesy as Diane Miller *Lynn Herring as Lucy Coe *Sarah Johnson as Josslyn Jacks U/5 *Michael Leone as Cameron Webber U/5 *Robin Mattson as Heather Webber *Haley Pullos as Molly Lansing-Davis *Kin Shriner as Scott Baldwin *Brooklyn Rae Silzer as Emma Drake U/5 *Kristina Wagner as Felicia Jones *Emily Wilson as Ellie Trout *Bergen Williams as Alice U/5 - Under five lines typically are uncredited Cast Changes May *IN: Kristen Alderson (TBA) - 10th *IN: Michael Easton (TBA) - 10th *IN: Roger Howarth (TBA) - 10th *IN: Bryan Craig (Morgan Corinthos) - TBA *IN: Maura West (Ava Jermone) - TBA TBA *OUT: Brandon Barash (Johnny Zacchara) - TBA *IN: Nicholas Herbst (TBA) - TBA *OUT: Lindsay Morgan (Kristian Corinthos Davis) - TBA Production Staff Executive Producer: Frank Valentini Producers: Mary Kelly Weir, Mercer Barrows, Michelle Henry Associate Producer: Jennifer Whittaker-Brogdon Post Production Supervisor: Peter Fillmore Editors: Penny Pengra, Christine Magarian Ucar, Denise Van Cleave Associate Directors: Christine Magarian Ucar, Denise Van Cleave, Penny Pengra, Peter Fillmore, Dave MacLeod, Paul Glass. Stage Managers: Craig McManus, Crystal Craft Production Associates: Allison Reames, Christine Cooper Technical Directors: Kevin Carr, Averill Perry Casting Director: Mark Teschner, C.S.A. Associate Casting Director: Gwen Hillier Production Designer: Chip Dox Costumer Designer: Mary Iannelli Original Music By: R.C. Cates, Dominic Messinger Music Directors: Dave MacLeod, Paul Glass Theme Music By: R.C. Cates Writing and Directing Staff Head Writer: Ron Carlivati Associate Head Writers: Anna Theresa Cascio, Jean Passanante, Daniel James O'Connor, Chris Van Etten Script Editor: Elizabeth Korte Script Writers: Suzanne Flynn, Kate Hall, Elizabeth Page, Katherine Schock, Scott Sickles Directors: Sonia Blangiardo, Larry Carpenter, Gary Donatelli, Michael Eilbaum, William Ludel, Scott McKinsey, Owen Renfroe, Mary Ryan, Phideaux Xavier, Frank Valentini Executive Producer and Head Writer History Executive Producers Head Writers Daytime Emmy Awards and Nominations Winners noted in bold: *Drama Series (23 Nominations/11 Wins): 1974, 1981, 1982, 1983, 1984, 1985, 1986, 1988, 1989, 1995, 1996, 1997, 1998, 1999, 2000, 2001, 2004, 2005, 2006, 2008, 2010, 2011, 2012 *Directing Team (18 Nominations/7 Wins): 1980, 1981, 1982, 1983, 1996, 1997, 1998, 1999, 2000, 2001, 2004, 2005, 2006, 2007, 2008, 2010, 2011, 2012 *Writing Team (17 Nominations/5 Wins): 1974, 1981, 1983, 1984, 1995, 1997, 1998, 1999, 2000, 2001, 2003, 2004, 2005, 2007, 2009, 2012 *Lead Actor (29 Nominations/8 Wins) **John Beradino (1974, 1975, 1976) **Peter Hansen (1974) **Anthony Geary (1981, 1982, 1983, 1984, 1997, 1998, 1999, 2000, 2003, 2004, 2007, 2008, 2009, 2012) **Stuart Damon (1982, 1983) **Brad Maule (1995) **Maurice Benard (1996, 2003, 2004, 2006, 2011, 2012) **Steve Burton (2005, 2006) *Lead Actress (18 Nominations/2 Wins): **Rachel Ames (1974, 1975) **Denise Alexander (1976) **Leslie Charleson (1980, 1982, 1983, 1995) **Finola Hughes (1990, 1991) **Genie Francis (1997) **Jacklyn Zeman (1998) **Nancy Lee Grahn (2003, 2004, 2005) **Tamara Braun (2004) **Kelly Monaco (2006) **Sarah Brown (2010) **Laura Wright (2011, 2012) *Supporting Actor (34 Nominations/8 Wins): **Peter Hansen (1979) **David Lewis (1982, 1983, 1984, 1985, 1988) **Doug Sheehan (1982) **John Stamos (1983) **Kin Shriner (1990, 1991, 1993) **Stuart Damon (1991, 1996, 1997, 1999) **Michael Sutton (1996) **Maurice Benard (1997) **Brad Maule (1997) **Steve Burton (1998, 2000) **Rick Hearst (2004, 2005, 2007) **Tyler Christopher (2005, 2006) **Bradford Anderson (2009, 2010, 2012) **Jonathan Jackson (2010, 2011, 2012) **Jason Thompson (2011, 2012) **Sean Blakemore (2012) *Supporting Actress (29 Nominations/7 Wins): **Rachel Ames (1979) **Susan Brown (1979) **Jane Elliot (1981, 1993) **Robin Mattson (1983) **Loanne Bishop (1984) **Norma Connolly (1985) **Mary Jo Catlett (1990) **Lynn Herring (1990, 1992) **Sharon Wyatt (1994) **Rena Sofer (1995) **Jacklyn Zeman (1995, 1997) **Rosalind Cash (1996) **Vanessa Marcil Giovinazzo (1997, 1998, 2003) **Sarah Brown (2000) **Nancy Lee Grahn (2000, 2011, 2012) **Robin Christopher (2003, 2005) **Natalia Livingston (2005) **Genie Francis (2007) **Rebecca Herbst (2007, 2012) **Carolyn Hennesy (2010) *Younger Actor (19 Nominations/5 Wins): **Jack Wagner (1985) **Jonathan Jackson (1995, 1996, 1997, 1998, 1999, 2000) **Steve Burton (1997) **Tyler Christopher (1998) **Jacob Young (2002) **Chad Brannon (2003, 2004) **Scott Clifton (2004, 2005, 2006) **Drew Garrett (2010) **Chad Duell (2011, 2012) **Nathan Parsons (2012) *Younger Actress (18 Nominations/6 Wins): **Kimberly McCullough (1989, 1990, 1991, 1995, 1996, 1997) **Sarah Brown (1997, 1998, 1999) **Rebecca Herbst (1999) **Alicia Leigh Willis (2003, 2004) **Adrianna Leon (2005) **Julie Marie Berman (2007, 2009, 2010) **Kirsten Storms (2009) **Lexi Ainsworth (2011) Category:ABC Daytime Category:1963 Show Debuts Category:Current Soap Operas Category:Drama Series Emmy Nominee Category:Drama Series Emmy Winner Category:Writing Team Emmy Nominee Category:Writing Team Emmy Winner